


When D.W. meets Mariluz

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: When D.W. meets Mariluz [1]
Category: Arthur (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bullying, Cute, F/F, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 11:21:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19004758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: D.W. befriends a young woman who was bullied as a child.





	When D.W. meets Mariluz

DW Read was dancing to a song that she likes.

DW said "Wow Francine that was the best song ever"

Francine said "And it cheers you up" as she was dancing with DW.

But they hears a voice

"UGH MOM YOU'RE NOT LISTENING TO ME!?"

It was Lisa who was one of DW's classmates.

Lisa's mother was playing a guitar.

Lisa's mom said "Lisa honey you know I had to invite DW to your party it'll be groovy"

Lisa growled

Suddenly DW and Francine hears someone crying.

It was a woman with long messy black hair, brown eyes and tan skin. She wears a tattered pink dress.

DW said "Hi why are you crying"

The abused woman said "It was.....it was the mean girls back in San Francisco and they hurt me"

DW and Francine started to feel sorry for a abused woman.

DW said "Hi i'm DW and this is Francine"

"Mariluz"


End file.
